1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair device for person carrier, particularly to a chair device for person carrier having position limit function in collapsing and unfolding, in which the position limit function is achieved by mutual engagement between a projecting member and a recess such that the chair has appropriate position limit effect in unfolding and collapsing.
2. Brief description of Prior Art
Person having paralysis in lower half body caused by car accident or serious sick such as stroke, or person incapable of walking freely due to muscular dystrophy on his legs caused by chronically lying on bed without taking exercise, or aged person having slow action or incapable of walking freely caused by degenerated physiological function, are often seen everywhere in the world. When those handicapped person want to take long distance travel, they have to walk by the assistance of stick or armchair. However, as these equipments are operated manually so as to displace, handicapped pivot-joint not only consume much physical strength but also fail to move faster. Therefore, much besetting and inconvenience are happened.
In view of the above fact, person carriers transforming electric power into moving power such as electrical scooter or electrical armchair have been developed by the industries to facilitate the handicapped person to move. Although various person carriers sold on the market can achieve the expected effectiveness of assisting handicapped person to move by transforming the electrical power into moving power, most of the chair for person carrier are integral design which is unable to be collapsed, and unfolding of the chair is limited on certain angle. Some manufacturers design the person carrier in detachable manner so as to reduce storage space for carrier, but it takes a lot of time in assembling and disassembling of the carrier and both the implementation and operation are also very inconvenient. Therefore, improvement on the assembling and disassembling of the carrier is expected.
In view of the above problems, the inventor of the present invention provides a novel chair device for person carrier according to the improvement conducted on defects of the existing structure based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field so as to attain better performance in practical application.